


Rainstorm Coming Down

by cadkitten



Category: ADAMS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People raced by him, some of them clutching umbrellas, some with papers over their heads, and yet others with nothing at all, just dashing for the nearest doorway or off to wherever they had been going before this started. He was sure the entirety of Tokyo was frantic right then, the forecast having said nothing about such rainfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert

Adam tucked his hands into the pockets of his yellow-brown plaid uniform pants as he leaned back against the wall. He'd just barely ducked under the awning before the downpour had started and now he stared out into the sea of water falling from the sky from the safety of his cover. People raced by him, some of them clutching umbrellas, some with papers over their heads, and yet others with nothing at all, just dashing for the nearest doorway or off to wherever they had been going before this started. He was sure the entirety of Tokyo was frantic right then, the forecast having said nothing about such rainfall. Clutching his tan jacket around him tightly, he winced a little as the wind started blowing some of the rain against him despite the awning. It was still better than being in the major downpour of it though and he remained where he was, one hand holding his jacket closed, the other shielding his face from the oncoming rain. Squinting against it, he stared at the cement in front of his polished black shoes, wondering when it'd let up enough for him to head home.

The rain stopped hitting him after a few minutes, though rather abruptly, and he let his arm fall only to find a clear umbrella being held out in front of him to shield his upper body from it. His gaze moved to his left where he found Shota grinning at him. The other's uniform was suitably drenched from the waist down, but mostly dry otherwise. All the same, the other didn't look at all bothered by it, just studying Adam. "Freak weather, right?" He shook the umbrella a little. "I've got a sixth sense though."

"You and about a third of Tokyo," Adam returned, gesturing to the variety of people dashing past with umbrellas.

"Ah, but you were not among them, so your words fall on deaf ears, my friend." Shota laughed as he moved a bit closer, leaning against the wall, the umbrella still shielding them from the oncoming rain. "At least you had the sense to find a place to try to stay dry without crowding up someone's shop."

"Yeah... well, it's getting harder to not be yelled at for going into shops randomly lately, right?" He reached to take the umbrella, not wanting to make Shota hold it for the whole time. The other yielded it easily and Adam settled, his eyes flicking up to meet the other's as he took another small step closer, putting him thigh-to-thigh with the other. Something in the air changed in those moments, causing Adam's breath to catch as he stared up into the other's face.

Shota wasn't about to ignore the moment, a smirk sliding over his lips as he reached out and tugged the other closer to him, pulling him flush against him and ducking down to kiss him. It was gentle at first, something barely there, and then stronger as Adam responded, Shota's tongue slipping into his mouth to explore. For the most part they were ignored, no one noticing what was going on, though a few passerby paused their steps for a fraction of a second in shock of the public display. But everyone minded their own business, no words being spoken to the pair and opinions kept within the minds of those who viewed what was happening.

When Shota finally pulled back, he cracked a grin and then shifted so that he was facing the wall, both hands going to press against it as he released a gleeful laugh. "If I'd known today would be the day I'd actually do that for real, then I'd have planned that better."

Adam returned his gaze out to the sidewalk beyond the umbrella, his heart racing and his breath caught in his throat for a few moments. With a shiver, he finally shifted to slide his arm around Shota's waist and tugged him around so they were facing the same direction, their hips pressed against one another. He pulled the umbrella up over them and stepped out from under the eve of the business. He didn't speak, didn't tell the other of his plans, but he guided them toward his home with practiced ease, as if there were nothing else he would have been doing right then.

By the time they arrived, both were significantly more soaked than they had been before. Stepping into the foyer, Adam collapsed the umbrella and tucked it into the stand by the door. His jacket hit the floor as he kicked off his shoes. Nothing in the world was going to stop him just then. Without a word, he unfastened his belt and his trousers, pushing them off and stepping out of the puddle as he loosened his tie. Before long his white shirt and tie fell to the floor as well, joining the rest of his clothing in a sloppy, mostly drenched pile. 

Shota wasn't far behind, though his shirt remained on despite being unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and his tie hanging loose around his neck. Together they stumbled into the living room, Shota's hands cupping Adam's cheeks as his lips found the other's again, the surge of their bodies toward one another propelling them onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs. Eagerly, Adam wrapped his legs around Shota's hips, arching toward him as the other began to kiss a burning path down his throat, pausing to nip and suck every once in a while.

A strangled mewling sound left Adam as Shota's hand came to cup and massage his nether regions. He was already growing hard from the other's touches, panting harshly as he grappled around in an attempt to get himself closer to the other with every passing second. It seemed like an eternity passed before Shota eased up on him, breathing out his request that Adam turn around and kneel. When the words came, Adam moved to follow the request, his arms draping over the back of the couch as he pushed his ass back toward the taller man. "Please," he whispered, having no idea he'd craved it like this until right that moment. But now he wanted to feel Shota in every single way he could, possess his very being for even an instant, and he burned with it.

Shota moved behind him, easing his own pants down in the front and revealing his stiffened cock to the air of the room. His arm wrapped around Adam's middle, drawing him back and into the proper position, his hips surging forward to find his place, eager to feel the other beneath him. Supporting himself with one hand on the back of the couch, he shifted the one from around the other's waist to push his hand into Adam's underwear, wrapping around his stiffened length and starting to stroke. Each movement of his hips found his hand sliding along Adam's shaft as he draped himself over the other's back, keeping them as close as possible with this act. He was eager to feel, to gain pleasure from this, but he was equally as cautious of the fact that they had none of the proper supplies to make anything more of this than he already was. But there was a certain thrill to doing it this way, echoes of the past coming forth to serve only to ramp him up even further.

His body moved quickly, something urgent in the whole act that he couldn't quite deny. His lips found the other's shoulder for the time being, nipping and licking, moaning faintly as he nuzzled against him, his hips moving quicker, the fabric of the other's briefs dragging against his cock in all the most pleasant of ways. He shuddered and groaned, closing his eyes as he rocked against him, Adam helping in a manner that told of just how close he was as well.

Outside the thunder rolled, the sky just beyond the windows lighting up for just a single moment and it seemed to push some unspoken button on the moment, Adam stiffening and gasping, his length throbbing in Shota's hand. Adam's hand clutched at Shota's wrist as he lost it, spilling everything he had into the fabric over his cock.

Shota slid his hand back to the other's hip, holding him as he eagerly thrust against him, watching what he was doing, ramping himself up amazingly fast. He gave a few harder thrusts at the end, thick spurts of his cum raining down on the other's backside. The sound of his moan broke through the air as his head fell back, pleasure buzzing through him in a way it hadn't in years.

Slowly, he eased himself back from Adam. Moving to the side, he slid down on the couch and hauled the other over onto his lap, cradling the shorter man against him, a little smirk on his lips. "Today, you complete me," he breathed out, the memory of a lyric floating over his tongue in those moments.

Adam lightly pushed against his shoulder, tucking his face against his skin to hide the smirk that crossed over his lips. "And maybe tomorrow," he returned, one hand trailing up the other's side before he settled. 

**The End**


End file.
